Drabble Works
by Ouji-Chan
Summary: These are my drabble entries for the Saiyajin Secrets drabble contests, angsty, yaoi, lemony.....so says the saiyaJin Yokai.
1. drabble one Desecrate

These are my drabble entries, and yes they are angst, I think any drabbles I write will end up being angst. Enjoy or not, I really don't care. After all, what good is a Yokai if he can't spread a little misery now and then? -=smirks.=-  
  
Vajita Ouji Chan  
  
Disclaimer ~ I don't own any of the characters in DBZ.  
  
Desecrate: To violate the sanctity of: profane.  
  
2: To treat disrespectfully, irreverently, or outrageously  
  
500 words  
  
Almost Virgin  
  
I feel exhausted. My training has been rigorous all week but the escape from Freeza's attention is compensation enough. Raditzu and Napa have likely gone to the mess hall for their leave. However, I prefer a hot shower and sleep. I remove my boots and set them by the bed. As I pull off my gloves the door buzzer blares through the silence of my room. Who would dare disturb me at this hour? Even the Icejin allots time for sleep.  
  
My door slides open of its own accord and I stand in astonishment at the figure before me. Why is he here? Golden eyes gaze around my sparsely furnished sanctum before lazily settling on me. He must have used an override code to unlock my door. What does he want with me?  
  
My puzzlement turns to confused suspicion as he saunters through the doorway. I am very aware of his strength and volatile temperament. The door hisses shut and I suddenly feel like a cornered animal.  
  
I want him to leave.  
  
He bares pearly teeth in greeting and I nod stiffly; all the while trying to guess at the reason behind his visit. The smile vanishes as he lunges forward, grasping my arms and slamming me into the wall. Lips descend quickly, muffling my startled curses in a harsh kiss.  
  
What the-?!  
  
I struggle fruitlessly in his grip. A thick tongue invades my unwilling mouth. Bruises are forming on my arms; he's hurting me and I wince after being released.  
  
My reprieve is short lived as he jerks my arms over my head and presses his body against mine. I fell it now; the bulge in his uniform all to apparent against my abdomen. A surge of panic jolts me into action. The kick isn't enough to discourage him; but sufficient to invite his rage. My head spins dizzily after his blow.  
  
I lay face down on my bed. I don't remember falling.  
  
Cold hands tear away my clothes before pointed nails rend previously unblemished flesh. My narrow hips are lifted despite my attempts to scrabble away. I know what he plans and I don't want it!  
  
Violation; terrible white-hot pain explodes through my senses. I can feel my muscles strain, my skin stretch too slowly to compensate his thrust and finally tear. I scream hard enough that my voice hitches sharply. He doesn't heed my cries as he stabs into my body with abandon. Deeper he goes, shredding soft inner tissue as he seeks gratification. I feel blood flow down my thighs in a steady stream.  
  
Why? What did I do to incite this? Stop it. Go away. No!  
  
He slams into my weaker frame, shuddering in his pleasure as semen fills my body. I lay still while he gathers his clothing and walks out my door nonchalantly. I tremble with rage and disgust. Blood continues to leak from my battered orifice, along with a few drops of sticky liquid. I clench my fists, snarling at his vulgar audacity and my own weakness.  
  
He will pay.  
  
No one can desecrate me! 


	2. drabble two Impregnate

Impregnate  
  
to make pregnant; inseminate.  
  
*** indicates beginning and end of a memory.  
  
439 words  
  
Robbed  
  
Liquid swallows me in its gentle embrace. My body aches as though  
  
I've been near death, but that doesn't make sense. I've been on the  
  
ship for over a month. Something happened, I must remember. I feel  
  
it, a foggy recollection at the back of my mind.  
  
********  
  
Hazy yellow orbs..no, not yellow, golden...not orbs, eyes. It's him  
  
again. Hovering over my naked, bleeding body with a sneer of  
  
contempt and condescension on his lips. Those bright eyes mock me  
  
with each thrust he makes. My wrists jerk weakly against his firm  
  
grasp as he spills his seed, condemning me with my own frailty and  
  
fueling the rage of my wounded pride. I watch him stroll out of the  
  
room before surrendering to the darkness of unconsciousness, thankful  
  
he won't be seeing me for a few weeks.  
  
********  
  
I feel strange-so tired-where is my strength? I gaze dizzily around  
  
the room and my stomach churns. Lurching into the bathroom I spew  
  
the contents of my stomach upon the pristine tiles. Sweat pours over  
  
my skin. My skin is feverish, what is going on? Again the darkness  
  
grips me.  
  
I can't open my eyes and I can't move. Where am I? Wait-I hear-  
  
voices?  
  
"What?! Impossible!!"  
  
"Not so Zarbon. SaiyaJin biology allows both males and females to  
  
reproduce. According to the DNA scan, you did impregnate him.  
  
However, his body is not prepared to deliver a child, this could be  
  
serious."  
  
"Lord Frieza wouldn't be pleased if the monkey died. Take care of  
  
this doctor."  
  
I can't believe what I'm hearing. I'm pregnant? With his child!  
  
That bastard! I struggle against whatever restrains me but the  
  
doctor pricks my arm with a needle and once more I slip into slumber.  
  
********  
  
I blink my eyes open and watch the doctor through the green glass as  
  
the water drains out. I stand before him, glaring around the room  
  
before leveling my scowl on his solemn gaze. Where is my child? I  
  
saw no chambers that may have held it.  
  
"The baby?"  
  
"He-destroyed the infant Vegeta. There was nothing I could do."  
  
He turns away from me with a grim demeanor. My fists clench at my  
  
sides and I snarl as I gather the clothes left for me. He stole my  
  
baby before I even got to see it. He killed it? My child-it was only  
  
a halfling-but it had SaiyaJin blood-My blood, running through its  
  
veins.  
  
Another reason for vengeance. He will answer for every drop of  
  
SaiyaJin blood he shed, I will see to it personally. 


End file.
